


Sasuke and His Hands' Betrayal

by danehemmings



Series: Sasuke and the Idiot [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sasuke is a real life Uchiha, Sasuke is grumpy and swears a lot, erm crack, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Sasuke sprains his ankle and Naruto is his knight in shining armor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucky but here it is anyways.

Sasuke, as per usual, was having a shitty fucking day. He and Naruto had a wonderful night together in Sasuke's room, as had become their habit. Sasuke woke up this morning to Madara's murderous eyes, and the glint of a knife.

Naturally, he'd grabbed Naruto and ran the fuck out of there. Out his window. His second story window. A lovely, genius idea. The type of idea that was becoming common for him, after spending so much time with the idiot Naruto. 

Naruto, who told him how lucky he was to have only sprained his ankle from the fall. Easier for Naruto to say, when he'd neither sprained or broke anything. Sasuke had jumped up and limped painfully the hell away from the mansion as Madara continued to scream insanely inside.

Naruto, the absolute fuck, had whipped Sasuke off of his feet and carried him bridal style to his parent's house. Sasuke's face turned crimson, not from embarrassment or humiliation, because Uchiha's don't fucking do that, but from fury. He felt that he'd made a huge mistake, saving Naruto from Madara. He didn't hesitate to inform Naruto of this, but the fucking fuck laughed at him.

Sasuke promptly spit in his face, and tried to run the fuck away. The FUCKER caught him, and kept fucking laughing the rest of the way to the mayor's house.

Kushina had fussed over Sasuke, and Minato nearly called to have Madara arrested once and for all. The fucker, at least knew to stop that from happening, but Sasuke was still angry (not humiliated) and contented himself with sulking in Naruto's room.

He glared at the book he'd found stashed in Naruto's nightstand. It was some dumb romance novel, with a prince saving a damsel in distress, and Sasuke is disgusted that he's dating someone who actually reads this bullshit. He was disgusted with himself for reading the first two pages. He threw it back in the nightstand as he heard the fucker's familiar footsteps. The bedroom door opened with a bang, and Naruto appeared, holding two cups of tea and grinning his stupid grin.

Sasuke, very dignified in position on Naruto's bed, very deliberately gazed in the other direction. He was not being moody, or brooding, because Uchiha's did not do that. He kept his eyes away from Naruto as the bed dips, and the fucker plopped down beside him. 

Their shoulders were touching. Naruto held a cup in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke lifted his chin, still dignified, because his name is Sasuke Uchiha, god fucking dammit, and he will not consent to being carried off as the stupid girl in Naruto's stupid book probably had been. 

Naruto set down the tea on his nightstand, and coughed. Sasuke's eye twitched. That cough sounded like a cover-up for a giggle. He lifted his chin even higher, so that he now stared at the ceiling.

“Sasuke,” Naruto burst into giggles. Sasuke very slowly reaches across Naruto to grip his cup of tea. The tea, a drink Uchiha's drink, would calm him, and he would not have to resort to murder, as Madara, a bad Uchiha, had. He took a sip of the tea. It was cold. He turned to Naruto, who was still laughing.

At the sight of his Uchiha wrath, Naruto laughed harder instead of cowering in fear. Sasuke concluded that he had been to kind to Naruto. He sighed, again disgusted with himself, and dumped his cold tea over Naruto's head.

“Fuck, Sasuke!” Naruto dumped his tea onto Sasuke's head, and then fucking laughed again.

“I hate you,” Sasuke told him.

“Ha!” Naruto was wheezing by now, clutching at his side, “You- you love me!”

Sasuke glared, but didn't contradict Naruto (because it wouldn't be Uchiha-like to argue). He climbed over Naruto, ignoring his ankle's protests, and limped toward the door.

“Hey, Sasuke, c'mon-” Naruto, the complete absolute fucking fucker, picked him up, once again bridal style, “You're not really mad, are you?”

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth several times, his fury too strong to put into words. Naruto doesn't show any sign of setting him down until he answers. Sasuke stared at his boyfriend's neck. He could choke him...

“I love you, ya know?” Naruto said as Sasuke closed his hands around his throat. Sasuke paused to grimace at the fucker. 

“Even when you're angry like this, I love you.” Naruto beamed down at him. Sasuke suddenly lost the ability to apply any sort of pressure to choke Naruto. His hands were loose around Naruto's neck. His fingers were brushing the hair on the back on Naruto's neck. Sasuke cursed himself. He deserved the damnation waiting for him at Madara's mansion.

“I love you when you're sulking,” Naruto continues, “I love you when you're sad, when you're happy. I love you when-”

“When I vomit all over you?” Sasuke snapped. He moved his hands from Naruto's neck to his cheeks, “When I slap you across you're stupid face?”

“Stupid? Don't you mean attractive?” Naruto lift and fall in mock seduction.

“You're ugly. I think you're ugly.” He had lost control of his hands. He did not mean to pass his finertips over Naruto's lips. He was a dignified, fucking Uchiha.

Naruto grinned, and gave Sasuke a peck on the mouth, “You're a terrible liar, you know that?”

“Uchihas aren't terrible at anything. Now put me down!”

Naruto snorted, but didn't set Sasuke down, “I like taking care of you.”

“Fuck you.”

“You like me taking care of you. That's why you're so grumpy.”

Sasuke had never been more offended, “Grumpy? Grumpy? I'm not! I- you fucker!”

Naruto kissed his nose, “You're adorable. Now, let me wait on you hand and foot until you can walk around again.”

“I can walk around!”

Naruto gently placed Sasuke back onto his bed, and resumed his place beside him, “Okay, if you say so.”

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Then, “Hand and foot?”

Naruto kissed him again, this time on his cheek, “That's what I said, idiot.”

Sasuke ignored the kiss, but his stupid hand lifted to brush Naruto's tea-soaked hair from his face, “Get me some fucking hot tea.”


End file.
